


Only a few months late

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Background Poly, Cousins, Family Reunions, Gen, Group Marriage, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much had changed in Highmark since the last time Merlyn was there - had it really been more than twenty years?  But some things were still the same, and probably always would be.  One of those immutable facts was that the higher you went up the hill, the wealthier the neighbourhoods and the bigger the houses.  This particular house, about two-thirds of the way up, was certainly large, but not ostentatious, and it looked lived-in, not pristine and polished.  He smiled to himself as he walked up to the door and knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a few months late

Much had changed in Highmark since the last time Merlyn was there - had it really been more than twenty years? But some things were still the same, and probably always would be. One of those immutable facts was that the higher you went up the hill, the wealthier the neighbourhoods and the bigger the houses. This particular house, about two-thirds of the way up, was certainly large, but not ostentatious, and it looked lived-in, not pristine and polished. He smiled to himself as he walked up to the door and knocked. 

A tall, thin man opened the door. Merlyn figured he was probably the butler, although he looked a bit shabby for the role - cuffs turned up and a mysterious stain of some sort on his knee. "Hello?" he said. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes, I'm here to see Vedran Callais," Merlyn began, when someone who was clearly an actual butler hurried up with a stifled sigh and a polite bow. 

"Sorry," the tall human man said with an awkward shrug, stepping out of the way. "I keep forgetting I'm supposed to let him answer the door." So, not a servant then, Merlyn thought, and looked him over more carefully. The real butler, meanwhile, had conveyed to Merlyn with a glance that Lord Callais was a very busy man, that some scruffy-looking adventurer couldn't just walk into his house without an appointment, and that he would need a more compelling introduction in order to be granted access. 

"I'm his cousin," he said by way of clarification. "Just back from Ahkas for a short visit, and thought I'd drop by..." 

"Oh! You must be Merlyn!" the man who had opened the door blurted, over the servant's respectful withdrawal to fetch the master of the house. "I've heard a lot about you, it's so wonderful to finally meet you. Vedran's going to be thrilled!" 

Merlyn smiled, wondering just exactly what he'd heard. "I'm quite happy to be here myself. And you are?" 

He looked momentarily flustered. "Oh, right. Aleyn Harrowden, sorry. Proper introductions and all of that." 

"Don't worry about it," Merlyn said, trying to set him at ease. "I don't stand on ceremony, I just wanted to know your name so I didn't have to call you 'hey you'." So this was Vedran's beloved Aleyn, the one he'd written about in his letters. Merlyn was already predisposed to like him from what he'd heard from Vedran, but he had a good feeling about the man now that he'd met him in person. 

Aleyn gave a little laugh. "I'd answer to 'hey you', probably, but 'Aleyn' is also fine. Uh, want to come in? I could get you a drink or something. I'm sure Vedran will be right along as soon as he finds out you're here." 

In fact, just then Vedran came rushing down the stairs. He looked older, of course - not in years, but in maturity - more careworn and tired, but he was grinning from ear to ear as he practically ran over to Merlyn and embraced him. Merlyn hugged him back as tightly as he could. "You made it," Vedran said excitedly, stepping back for a breath at last. 

"Yes, eventually. Sorry I wasn't here for the wedding," he said with a rueful shrug. Either wedding, he didn't add, but it was the second one that seemed like the more joyful occasion. "Only a couple months late?" 

"Closer to six," Vedran told him, taking his arm to lead him into the house, "but close enough. We're just glad you're here at all. Ardith's upstairs, and the kids, and... gods, Merlyn, I have so much to tell you..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
